


FML

by ReturnToZero



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Anon Prompt, Dreams, Kokichi is sad, M/M, Short, Unrequited Love, unrequited pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 04:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15064931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReturnToZero/pseuds/ReturnToZero
Summary: Kokichi Ouma always got the feeling that he was living a lie.Prompt 50. All my life I’ve been waiting for someone.





	FML

**Author's Note:**

> For an anon prompt that took me way too long to complete. I am still sort of unhappy with it but this was the best I could manage. Though I am still thankful I even got the prompt.

Kokichi Ouma always got the feeling that he was living a lie. **  
**

 

He can’t tell if this is even real or not. Seriously, how could something like Hope’s Peak Academy even be real? And all that shit about The Tragedy and meteors bringing some super deadly virus, all the while the world was trying to eat itself whole?

 

Sounds like something a mediocre writer would come up with, grasping at straws for any kind of gimmick to make their pathetic trash story seem unique and edgy. Then again, who was he to judge- he was a ridiculous kid with a dumb talent. A self-declared Ultimate Supreme Leader, which how in the actual fuck would you even scout for that type of shit? His organization only had 10 members.

 

(What bothers him about that is that he can’t seem to remember any names or faces. Seems like a strange thing to forget, if he really was a leader- shouldn’t he know the names of his members?)

 

The only real talent he has is lying. Maybe he wasn’t the Ultimate Supreme Leader and instead was the Ultimate Liar. It would make sense, given how Kokichi felt like his entire life was a lie.

 

The fact is that he also can’t shake off a dreadful feeling like he’s forgetting something important.

 

That same night he dreams of being at the bottom of the ocean.

 

His body feels unbearably heavy.

 

Kokichi can’t move at all, frozen by the weight of the water on his limbs. The water tension keeps him there, but he can finally see a bit clearer now.

 

He’s at the bottom of the ocean, watching the light filter down to him. It’s much darker where he is, probably meaning he’s pretty far down. The surface is strange though, it is bright and only in shades of aquamarine and blue. The image cast over it almost reminds him of a television screen-

 

_“Hey, what the heck happened?” the boy on the surface fusses, his voice laced with worry and urgency._

 

_“It’s nothing…I just got the idiot Satoshi mad again.” He hears himself say, which is peculiar since he hasn’t actually spoken._

 

_Kokichi guesses that maybe the screen on the surface is actually him remembering something?_

 

_The other boy audibly sighs, his hands jumping in and out of frame. It seems like Kokichi was unable to lift his head and see the stranger’s face. Kokichi has no control of his body at the bottom of the sea and is helplessly watching the scene unfold._

 

_Still, even in the memory, he struggles, still not staring at the stranger, clearly wanting to be alone, as usual. The stranger pins him to the wall and takes out a handkerchief, wiping his mouth and blotting the blood that comes out of his nose._

 

_There’s an awkward silence that follows, with the stranger tre_ _ating his wounds and Kokichi can almost feel the pain in real time- the pain that follows as the perfect white handkerchief is pressed a bit too hard against his wounds.  
_

_  
“You don’t have to do this alone, you know. I…I’m here for you too you know.” comes the soft reply, quiet and tender and clearly for his ears only._

 

_He sniffles, only causing another disgusting rush of warm blood to drip down his lips, “I would be better of if you just left me alone.”_

 

_Finally, he manages to look up at his savior despite the lights behind the boy casting a dark shadow onto Shuichi’s face, and he thinks-_

 

**_He could never forget those amber eyes._ **

 

_Itsuki comes and cups his face gingerly, leaning into him and sighing, “Please don’t do this. Don’t fight me.”_

 

_“I hate all this bullshit, Itsuki.” He hates the lies, the secrets, the hiding-_

 

_The Shuichi-look alike glances around to make sure the coast is clear before leaning in to hug him close, the warmth of his body providing a rush of relief for him. He brushes away his bangs in order to give him a sweet kiss on the forehead. They relish in the feeling of one another-_

 

_It was a shame that they were stuck in this situation._

 

_Itsuki pulls away, frowning as his gaze pierces through Kokichi once more, “All my life I’ve been waiting for someone like you. It’ll be just a little longer before we can get out of here.”_

 

_Those haunting amber eyes glimmer with unshed tears. “So until then, just keep looking at me.”_

 

 

***

 

Kokichi wakes with a start, tears streaming down his face as his heart aches.

 

The dreadful feeling grips his heart once more, he doesn’t understand anything anymore. It seems silly to get so worked up over a dream but he can’t help it. Somehow he’s convinced that it isn’t a dream and is, in fact, a memory.

 

But there’s no evidence to support that.

 

It was absurd, Shuichi barely even likes him, much less is kind enough to show him any sort on compassion past practiced politeness. If him nearly smashing his head open on loose floorboards was any indication.

 

(Yet a part of him wishes it were true. Wishes that someone as wonderful as Shuichi Saihara can love a liar like him. He knows his chances are slim to none but hey, a boy can dream, right?)

  
  
Yet as he passes by the AV Room he freezes-

 

The scene is the same. A girl gets bullied and here comes her knight in shining armor, white handkerchief and all, blotting the blood from her face.

 

_“All my life I’ve been waiting for someone like you. It’ll be just a little longer before we can get out of here.” He promises, with a charming smile and romantic music bringing this scene altogether._

 

_She nods and smiles up at her savior, unshed tears making her eyes glisten._

 

Himiko and Tsumugi fawn over the scene, gushing about how romantic and lovely it is. Kokichi can just stare in abject horror- he guesses maybe the mind was a terrible thing. He doesn’t recall seeing this before, but still, it’s more evidence than just a dream. Yes-

 

That was all just a dumb dream. Meant to make him feel better but of course, reality loves to shatter him.

**Author's Note:**

> Well I hope you enjoyed! I still take prompts @ letmeshipinpeace on tumblr, even if it takes me awhile to get to them!


End file.
